Love Song
by StrawberryInsanity
Summary: Kish and Ichigo are together at last and Ichigo wants to tell Kish she loves him, but it's sure how. So what does she do? She sings to him! KxI Requested Oneshot


Me: This was a requested oneshot from **TheChangingPersonUnderUrBed**, all credit for the idea goes to them, I'm just the one that wrote it. Sorry it took so long! I couldn't think of a way to write it that didn't change you idea somehow, but I think I did okay, hope you like it! So very sorry if this isn't what you wanted!

Song: **Love Song** by **P!nk**

**Disclaimer: StrawberryKousagi does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, nor the idea for this oneshot.**

* * *

They were at the edge of an open field, looking out at the green grass dotted with white flowers. Kish sat, leaning against a tree, a pretty kitty sitting between his legs, leaning against him. He finally did it, he finally managed to win over his precious Koneko-chan's heart. She hadn't told him she loved him yet, but they had gone on a few dates, and that was a good start. But he wanted to hear her say it, that there was no one else in existence that she would want to be with, only him. He wondered how long he'd have to wait.

Ichigo leant against her alien boyfriend, her eyes closed, enjoying being with him. They had only been together a few weeks, and so far he'd kept his promise of not making her regret it. Her and Masaya had ended…painfully. The breakup took it's time and dragged itself out as long as it could, things would get boring, they would fight, breakup, kiss, makeup, until Ichigo had cut it off finally and returned to Japan, leaving behind Masaya in England where they had been studying together for the past few months. When she returned, Kish came for a visit, he'd said he couldn't live without her, even if she was with someone else. She had waited a while before agreeing to going out with him, not wanting to make any choices she'd regret, and so far she hadn't.

She had fallen in love once again, but she wasn't sure how to tell him. He told her just about every day, sometimes twice a day, but she didn't think just saying it would be enough. What if she sang to him? She had heard a song that would fit, but what if her singing was bad? She had seen Masaya flinch and wince whenever she'd sing around him, but he'd pretend she was good. Kish wasn't Masaya, she had to keep reminding herself of that, Kish would tell her if she was bad, he wouldn't pretend, and he would tell her if she was good. She decided to go with it. She would sing to Kish and she knew just the song.

_I've never written a love song,  
__That didn't end in tears,  
__Maybe you'll rewrite my love song,  
__If you can replace my fears,  
__I need your patience and guidance,  
__And all your loving and more. _

Kish's ears pricked up, an eyebrow rising, when she started singing. Why had his Kitten started singing? She sounded beautiful in his ears, so he let her keep singing. Maybe she was singing for him. He smiled at the thought. She was singing just for him, and no one else.

_When thunder rolls through my life,  
__Will you be able to weather the storm?  
__There's so much I would give you, baby, if I'd only let myself,  
There's a swell of emotions,  
__That I feel I must protect,_

_But what's the point of this armor if it keeps the love away, too  
I'd rather bleed with cuts of love than live without any scars  
Baby, can I trust this or do all things end?  
__I need to hear that you'll die for me again and again and again._

Kish listened to what she was singing closely. He tightened his arms around her, not willing to ever let go. She could trust him. He wouldn't let this end, not if he could help it. He would stay with her forever.

_So tell me when you look in my eyes,  
__Can you share all the pain and the happy times?  
'Cause I will love you for the rest of my life._

Ichigo snuggled back into Kish further, enjoying how warm he was, Masaya had never held her like this, he was always so shy, like he was afraid he'd hurt her just by touching her. She kept singing for Kish.

_This is my very first love song,  
__That didn't end in tears,  
__I think you rewrote my love song,  
__For the rest of my years  
__I will love you for the rest of my life_.

Ichigo stopped singing and shifted around so she could curl up again Kish's chest. He stroked her hair and she let out a happy purr.

"If I didn't know any better, Kitten, I'd say you were singing for me." Kish said softly.

"Then I guess you don't know any better." Ichigo said with a smirk.

Kish smirked with her, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Ichigo said.

Kish was a little surprised, he'd been waiting for so long to hear her say that and there it was, and now that she finally had, he didn't know what to do.

"You do?" Kish asked.

Ichigo looked up at him, smiling, "I sang that song for you, weren't you listening to the words?"

"And your beautiful voice," Kish said. Ichigo blushed.

Kish smirked, he loved making her blush, she looked so cute. Well, she looked cute no matter what, really. He bent his head down and kissed her, she kissed him back, gripping his shirt in her hand, and tilting her head upwards more to deepen the kiss. Kish murmured into the kiss and pouted when Ichigo broke it.

"I wasn't done yet," He complained.

Ichigo rolled her eyes playfully, "I'm sure." She snuggled into his chest once more. She had told him, she had sang to him and told him she loved him. It felt nice, knowing that he knew now, he held her tighter, like he was afraid of letting go and she did the same with him. They would have been content to stay there forever if they could. Kish kissed the top of her head, lingering there for a little bit, his eyes closed. He couldn't have been happier.

"Hey Kish?" Ichigo said.

"Yes, Kitten?" Kish said.

"You'll never leave me, right?" Ichigo asked.

"So long as you want me here, never." Kish said.

Ichigo smiled, "Good."

The two sat there, the sun beginning to set and a light breeze picked up, the grass swaying and their hair tickling their faces. They were in love, and happy to be so.

* * *

Me: And that was it. I hope it was good! I know it's short, but I tried.

Kish: ^^I was with Ichigo and she sang to me!

Me: Yup. He's so easy to make happy.


End file.
